Wolf Subspecies
'North American Wolves' Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) one of the largest subspecies, usually white Vancouver Island Wolf (Canis lupus crassodon) Medium sized social wolf, usually white or gray Hudson Bay Wolf (Canis lupus hudsonicus) Larger, lighter colors like gray, white, and cream Northern Rocky Mountains Wolf (Canis lupus irremotus) The very largest, usually lighter colors with minimal black Alaskan Tundra Wolf (Canis lupus tundrarum) ''Medium/large wolf, always white or cream, prefers smaller packs '''Yukon Wolf' (Canis lupus pambasileus) The very largest subspecies, any color often gray, very common Labrador Wolf (Canis lupus labradorius) Medium, paler gray and white Alexander Archipelago Wolf '(''Canis lupus ligoni) Extremely small, any color including cinnamon and black '''Eastern Wolf (Canis lycaon) Related to red wolves, medium sized with redish or black coats Mackenzie Valley Wolf '(''Canis lupus occidentalis) Very large, prefers large packs, any color with thick coats 'Great Plains wolf '(Canis lupus nubilus) or Buffalo wolf, medium, may be gray, black, or buff with red, very social '''Baffin Island Wolf (Canis lupus manningi) Small, thick fluffy white coats 'European Wolves' Tundra Wolf (Canis lupus albus) Heavier, long dense soft fur, usually light gray in color sometimes reddish. Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) Medium, narrow slender bodies, redish and varying colors, fluffy manes 'Extinct Wolf Species' Kenai Peninsula wolf (Canis lupus alces) Very large, black, red, or brown Newfoundland wolf (Canis lupus beothucus) Large white wolf with a black stripe down its back Bernard's Wolf (Canis lupus bernardi) Medium wolf, white with black tips and guard fur Cascade Mountain Wolf (Canis lupus fuscus) Medium, gray/brown coats with occasional black or red Southern Rocky Mountains Wolf '(''Canis lupus youngi) Medium wolf, usually darker and black, prefers forests '''British Columbia Wolf (Canis lupus columbianus) More red and brown than gray 'Permission Only Breeds' Mexican Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) Petite red wolf, red and brown, very genetically distinct Red Wolf '(''Canis lupus rufus) Much smaller than gray wolves, long brown/red coats, similar to coyotes '''Indian wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) Very small, no underfur, gray and red with black tips, very genetically distinct Tibetan wolf (Canis lupus chanco) Small, white belly with gray/black backs, very genetically distinct Steppe Wolf (Canis lupus campestris) Very small, short thin coats, redish colors Arabian wolf (Canis lupus arabs) Tiny, large ears, thin fur, pale colors, fused toes in paws Maned wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) A seperate species, like a large fox Notes Timber wolves are another name for gray wolves, and occasionally refer to Eastern Wolves. The wolves listed under Permission Only are gentically distinct from most gray wolves. They are signifigantly smaller and would struggle to survive in the same territory as more common gray wolves like arctic wolves, eastern wolves, and yukon wolves. Some subspecies such as Gregory's Wolf and Florida Black Wolf have recently been reclassfied as coyotes or unknown canis species. They are also extinct. Additionally there are two extinct subspecies of Japanese wolves that are questioned as gray wolves. Additionally, the Iberian wolf has not been listed because they are very different from both gray wolves and eurasian wolves.